Avengers x Reader, Street magic
by Maisiewritesfanfic
Summary: Avengers x Reader. You are an orphan cast out on the street. After Tony finds you and shows Fury your powers, you join the Famous group known as the avengers. This is basically just little stories of everyday life as a superhero living in Stark Tower.
1. Prologue

Avengers x Reader

Let's start from the beginning, shall we...

You were an orphan, cast out to the street at the age of 18 with nowhere to go. No one would take you in, not after they discovered your powers. You don't know where they came from, all you know is you were left outside a run-down orphanage for girls with a note asking that they took you in. Your powers were the only thing that kept you alive in your homeless years.

So, the powers. Basically, your natural form is icy blue skin, piercing red eyes and flowing obsidian hair. When in your natural form you have certain...abilities. In your left hand you produce a roaring flame which you can control freely and in your right, you produce water that will ice over at your command. You can shift between your forms at will unless your blood reaches a certain pressure, then you are stuck in your natural form until you calm down. Many times while on the streets you were mugged or attacked, thus bringing out your true form. You were ashamed of it as you were never told how or why you had this ability.

One cold winter day, you were sat in your usual spot. There was wealthy people around those parts, which meant more change. You saw it was getting dark, and decided to hunt for shelter before the foreshadowed rain hit. You picked up your very few possessions, which was a small rucksack, a few clothes and the note that was left at the doorstep with you and headed towards a bus stop at the end of the street.

Before you could reach it you felt a hand pull you towards an alleyway. You tried screaming but it was no use due to the large hand covering your mouth. You felt your anger rising as you tried kicking your way out of the grasp of the attacker.

"Calm it, Princess. Cooperate and I won't have to use this!" He threatened, holding a sharp object to your throat as you carried on struggling. You looked down at your hands, which were now slowly turning blue.

He was still dragging you further into the darkened ally, unaware of the change of hair colour or even SKIN colour that was slowly happening to his abductee.

You flicked your wrist, setting off the flame in your left hand.

"What the-" he managed to spit out before you directed the flame towards him, setting his clothing almost instantly alight. His grip loosened on you and you flipped around, now in your true form.

"AHHAHGAAHAHHAA YOUUU MONSSSTER!" He was running around, flailing his alight body around as you readied your right hand for the icicles he would soon have piercing his alight clothes.

Before you could sentence the attacker to a most unpleasant death, you heard a cluck sound of metal hitting the floor and a whirring sound from your right.

You spun around just in time to see some sort of laser fly towards the man now fully aflame, evidently saving him from a long and drawn out death.

"I could of handled that." You spat, looking in the direction you saw the laser come from. There stood a man in a suit of metal. You recognised him almost immediately from some of the news broadcasts in the homeless shelters.

"What are you doing saving me, Mr Stark?" You quizzed, trying to calm down so you could return to your human state.

"You know, a normal person would say thank you." He replied, a robotic tint to his voice. He raised an eyebrows at your form, almost impressed.

"Do I look normal to you, Mr Stark?" You said, now changing back to human form.

"Call me Tony, sweetie." He said in an almost flirty manner.

"One, don't call me sweetie and two, that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh I was just testing out my new suit when I heard the screams of a less than fair maiden." He said, hinting towards the now smouldering remains of your attacker.

"And then I saw the power of this fair maiden and was intrigued!" He said, averting his eyes back to you.

"I'm flattered, now if you excuse me..." You tried to push past the man of metal but was stopped by a strong iron arm.

"Whoa, you think I'm gonna leave a girl like you out on the street on a night like this?" He said. Holding you in place.

"Watch it, or it won't just be him lying in ashes." You warned, trying to calm yourself in the arms of this strange metal man.

"Love, I only want to help. If you know my name you must know my building, Stark Tower. Come with me, we have enough room." He spoke with sincerity in his eyes.

"Any things better than the streets, 'suppose." You replied, now calm in his grip.

"Great. Oh, and I was lying about the new suit. I've actually had my eye on you for quite a while..."

"Wait what?" You shouted as he picked you up bridal style and flew you to Stark Tower.

So, that's the story of how you ended up living in Stark Tower and, after Tony had introduced you to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D, you became a part of the famous gang of heroes named The Avengers.

**A/N I am back from the dead once again! Sorry if this is incredibly bad, it's almost three in the morning here T.T hoping this series will go far! Review and all that shizzle plzzz**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE AVENGERS DONT KILL ME THANK BYEE **


	2. Chapter 1

Avengers x reader chapter 1

"LOKI YOU PIECE OF SHIT GET BACK HERE!"

It had been a few months after moving into Stark Tower, and you were settling in nicely.

"Lol no!" Loki shouted, teleporting forward into the living room where all the avengers sat.

"Y/N, calm it. You're going blue again." Tony knew what was coming and didn't really want his windows smashing for the 3rd time this month. He tried holding you back.

"Tony I'm sorry, but I have to do this." You felt your eyes change from E/C to a scolding red. You didn't really want to burn your friend so instead you brought a sheet of ice crashing down on his head. He let go and you stormed up to Loki, bringing the flame in your hand closer to his pale skin.

"Wow, forgot she could do that." Bruce exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Banner, you should think about removing yourself from this environment!" Natasha warned.

"Trust me, she is ten times worse than the other guy." Bruce said, almost mockingly.

"Hehe, Y/N... You're not really gonna do anything are you? I mean...it was just a joke..." Loki was shaking under the flame you threatened with, somehow unable to move from your grasp.

"Y/N! WHAT HAS MY BROTHER DONE TO ANGER YOU IN SUCH A MANNER?" Thor boomed from where Clint and him sat.

"He broke my FUCKING XBOX!" You shouted, bringing the ice shards in your other hand close to his throat.

"Oh. In that case, kill him." Clint agreed with your actions, being as much as a gamer as you and knowing how much this meant to you.

"GLADLY!" You shouted before throwing Loki out of the tall windows, making sure your ice shards pierced him on the way down.

A few seconds later you heard a groan and turned around to see Loki with glass shards and wounds all over his body.

"A bit extreme, love." He said, using his magic to heal himself.

"Don't call me love, Space boy." You growled before dragging Tony off to your room to fix your xbox.

"I like her." Clint said, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Natasha agreed.

"I also like the gifted mortal!" Thor replied while Loki looked on in shock.

"What? You shouldn't have broke her Xbox!" Clint argued as Steve just sat there confused.

"What's an Xbox?"

**A/N sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I had this idea and just really wanted to get it written.**

**if this is tremendously bad I'm sorry!**

**leave suggestions for the next few chapters and review!**

**DISCLAIMER I DONT AND NEVER WILL OWN THE AVENGERS THANKS BYEE**


	3. Chapter 2

Avengers x Reader chapter 2

You walked into the living room where you had attacked Loki the previous day to find Tony, Steve and Bruce sitting around the room watching Spongebob (fuck yeah Spongebob!).

"Hey Y/N." Steve said, glancing up at you before turning back to the TV, intrigued.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" You asked making your way to the couch were Steve and Bruce sat.

"Nat and Clint are on a mission, Thor is visiting Jane and Loki is hiding from you." Bruce answered, not looking up from his book.

"Good to know." You replied, smirking.

"Tony, bro thanks for fixing my Xbox!" You said, capturing the billionaires attention.

"Meh, it was child's play. I could make you something 10 times more advanced." He bragged.

"Cool story bro." You stood up making your way out the door.

"I'll see you losers later, I've got to speak to a certain God of mischief."

Tony just sighed. "Don't break anymore windows, Pepper's gonna kill me."

(A few minutes later)

"Looookkkkiiiii!" You shouted. "Please unlock the door or I will be forced to burn it sweetie."

"You can call me sweetie but I can't call you love..." You heard him mumble as he got to open his door.

"Sorry space boy." You giggled as he let you in, backing away from you a little.

"Hush silly mortal!" He shouted, disliking the nickname.

"Loki, love..." You said, turning your eyes red. "Do I look like a mere mortal to you."

"I apologise, dear." He replied.

"Look, I'm just here to say sorry for throwing you out of the window and almost burning your face." You smiled, turning your eyes back to your normal E/C colour.

"Apology accepted love." He smirked as you walked out, glad that you allowed him to call you love.

(The next day)

"CLINTASHA YOU'RE HOME!" You shouted, running up and pulling them both into a hug.

"H-hey Y/N...you're crushing my lungs!" Clint gasped, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Y/N did you actually sleep last night?" Natasha asked, breaking free from your grasp.

"Nooooope!" You answered, running back to the kitchen were Tony was working on another one of his experiments.

"I was helping Ironass with his new suit!" You shouted to them.

"Really, Y/N?" Tony remarked, raising his eyebrow at you.

"Hush, you love me really!" You said slyly.

You skipped into the living room where Loki sat, watching an episode of Sherlock with great interest.

"Heeeyy Looookkkiii." You sang before collapsing on the couch opposite him.

"Hey Y/N." He greeted, looking over to you. "Oh great, she's passed out."

**A/N sorry this is short, writers block t(-.-t)**

**I'm out of ideas, suggest things, I'm begging you!**


	4. Chapter 3

Avengers x reader chapter 3

It was several days after your passing out incident, and everything was going back to normal. You stopped threatening Loki every time he called you love and Thor had returned from his visit.

"Y/N?" You heard a voice call you from the lab.

"Sup Bruce?" You replied, waltzing in and taking a seat on the counter opposite from where Bruce was working.

"I was wondering...your powers are very interesting, do you mind if I run some tests?"

"I would be delighted Brucie!" You laughed, getting up and taking a seat in a chair nearer to him. "What do I have to do?"

"Just sit there while I run a few scans and then I will monitor you as you change form." He said as you nodded along, pretending to know what he was talking about.

"Okay, let's do this!" You braced yourself as he stuck a few needles into your arms and hands.

(A few hours later)

You sat around the table in the over-sized kitchen, chatting to the rest of the Avengers that joined you. The only people missing where Tony and Bruce, who where still running the tests on the data they found from you.

Suddenly, Tony burst through the door with a slightly startled Bruce following closely.

"Y/N, you are not gonna believe this!" Tony half shouted as he made his way to you.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED THAT Y/N WILL NOT BELIEVE, MAN OF IRON?" Thor tried to say while in the middle of eating a very delicious pop-tart.

"Thor hun, volume. Now, Stark, what have you found?" You quizzed, knowing it would be something to do with the tests as Bruce's hands where filled with multiple papers.

"Well, Y/N..." Bruce started as he took a seat next to you and placed down the papers. "It seems there is more to your powers then colour change and element bending. When in your blue form, you have almost indestructible skin and when in human form you heal very quickly."

You sat there startled as he tried to explain, saying something about how your molecular structure is more advanced than normal. You weren't really taking in any of it.

"I always wondered how you never got hurt on the street..." Clint exlaimed.

"So I'm like Logan?" You said excitedly, turning to face a slightly annoyed Tony.

"Can we not mention that furball." He mumbled, remembering his past encounters with the so called 'Wolverine'.

"Just because you got your ass beat by a dude with claws." Natasha smirked before getting up and heading for the elevator. "It great about your new found power Y/N, I'm off to bed. Mission starts early tomorrow."

Just before she left, Clint rose from his seat too. "Yeah, I'm on that mission. I am also off to bed." He said before running off after Natasha.

"I'm sure they're both going to bed, they just won't be sleeping." Steve remarked, making you and Tony burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wait, did capsicle just make a sex joke?!" Bruce exclaimed while you and Tony carried on giggling.

"I do not get it, brother Anthony and Lady Y/N!" Thor said, remembering what you had said about volume.

You saw Loki rise from his seat and make his way towards you as you tried to stop the laughter.

"I do..." Loki purred in your ear before retreating through the door.

You sat there as a blush formed on your face. "Well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and test out this indestructible skin." You stammered as you rose from your seat and walked through the door Loki had gone through moments before, changing to your original form on your way but keeping your bright E/C eyes.

"Wait, are Y/N and Loki going to...Fondue?" Steve asked, oblivious to the reason why Bruce and Tony were laughing.

**A/N Yes, I'm back! I've been going through a big case of writers block and this...thing came out of it.**

**thank you to the 7 people following and I intent to carry on with this as soon as possible. Also, Wolverine reference because why the hell not?! **


	5. Chapter 4

Avengers x reader chapter 4

It was another normal day. Well, as normal as it could get living with the Avengers. You were sat with Tony in his basement, helping him out with his new suit designs. After learning about your 'indestructible skin', you had been putting it to use.

"Okay, Y/N. Go stand right there." Tony said, gesturing towards the centre of the room, not that far from the glass windows.

"Tony, are you sure we should do it this close to the windows..." You asked tensely.

"Y/N, I'm sure it'll be f-" Tony was cut off by the arm of his new design shooting a laser towards you without warning, which you skilfully deflected with no hint of panic.

"You were saying?" You gasped, realising you had been holding your breath. "Hold on, that laser looked awfully a lot like..."

"The laser I saved you with?" Tony finished, getting up from his seat and walking over to inspect the arm you used to deflect with.

"Yeah, thought I'd use the same design seeing as if I wasn't there you would never had joined up. It's a kind of...memoir if you will." He smirked, looking up at your crimson eyes.

"Hold on. Tony Stark has memoirs?" You gasped in fake horror.

"And with that, I leave you. See you upstairs Frostbite!" He waved you off, using your new given code name.

"See ya Ironass!" You waved, running out before Tony could run after you.

(Upstairs with Clintasha in the living room)

"So guys, how was the mission?" You asked, taking a bite from a possibly-stolen pop-tart.

"Frostie, we were on it. Of course it went well!" Clint boasted, very much to the annoyance of Natasha.

"It went fine Y/N, apart from me having to rescue bird brain here." Natasha chuckled.

"Define rescue..."

"Clint, you were tied to a chair. I killed your capturers and untied you. I think that counts as rescuing you."

You sat back, waiting for the inevitable argument that was about to take place.

'Why me' you were thinking as Steve walked in. He saw your expression and the rising danger that was happening with the two world-class assassins arguing.

"Hey Y/N, wanna come train with me?" Steve asked, saving you from the mess that was happening.

"I'd love to Steve!" You replied, relief in your voice. Luckily Clint and Natasha were too caught up in each other to notice.

You and Steve got in the lift and arrived at the training room shortly after.

"Thank you so much for that Steve, they looked like they were ready to throw things."

"No problem, Frostie."

**A/N another short one, Sorry T.T**

**I promise there will be some good ones soon**

**Please, suggest things...anything!**

**review as well, I love feedback!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N yes I know this is terrible, I wrote this a while ago. Off school with flu so I'll try to post some more **

Avengers x reader chapter 5

You ducked as a blast of energy shot past your head.

"Is that all you've got?!"

It had been another peaceful day at Stark tower, just you and the other avengers chillin' on the way too comfy sofas Tony had just imported from some city in England to make you feel at home (you're British, deal with it). Well, it was peaceful until you and Loki had taken your argument upstairs.

"I don't see why we have to do this Y/N!" Loki shouted back while trying to deflect the multiple flaming icicles you were throwing his way.

"We have to do this because you're an arse!"

"All I said wa-"

"I KNOW what you said, that why I'm so pissed!"

Steve was out on the balcony below you and Loki, making sure you didn't try to kill him. Again.

"Stark, you should probably suit up!" He shouted through the broken windows.

"Already on it!" Tony shouted back, running out with half a suit on, the rest following and attaching to him at random.

"New suit design, a bit shonky!" He shouted again before flying towards you and Loki missing an arm and foot, hoping they would follow.

"Stark, stay out of this!" You shouted, directing some of your projectiles towards him before turning back to Loki.

"Y/N! Please just calm down!" Tony shouted from a distance.

"Oh, bad call." Bruce said, bracing himself for the oncoming storm.

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN?" Your voice was hoarse as your anger rose higher.

"Here it comes." Natasha commented.

Tony looked away to see what they were talking about and when he turned back he was met with several shards of ice and multiple flames heading strait towards him.

"That'll show ya not to tell me to calm down." You said under your breath.

"Okay, am I gonna have to throw you off this building AGAIN?!" You shouted, turning to Loki who looked very scared.

You walked towards him and lunge forward, only to be met with thin air.

"Every time." Loki sighed from inside the building and then turned to walk away.


End file.
